1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to furniture, and more particularly to furniture glides and caps.
2. Description of Related Art
Moving furniture across a floor surface can be problematic in that the furniture legs contacting the floor surface can scratch or gouge the floor surface during movement. Dirt and debris on the floor surface can build up in front of a moving furniture leg so as to increase the difficulty of the movement.
Devices, such as caps, glides, rollers and pads, are used to decrease the difficulty of moving furniture across a floor. The devices protect the floor from scratches or gouges by the moving floor legs. The devices also reduce friction between the furniture leg and the floor surface to facilitate moving. Unfortunately, dirt and debris on the floor surface can still be a problem. Essentially, the dirt and debris may become trapped beneath the glide or cap""s lower surface and then be ground into the floor when the furniture is moved.
Attempts to address the problem of dirt and debris on the floor surface include U.S. Pat. No. 6,324,725, which discloses glides having xe2x80x9cstipples,xe2x80x9d which are hemispherical, dot-like structures on the bottom of the glide. Unfortunately, even with the stipples of the ""725 patent, dirt and debris on the floor may still collect in the space between the stipples as the furniture is moved across the floor surface. Also, as the stipples inevitably wear down the collection space diminishes, further capturing dirt and reducing the effectiveness of the glide. The arrangement of the stipples does not provide direct paths for the dirt and debris to travel beneath the moving glide. Accordingly, dirt and debris can build up in front of each stipple in a manner similar to the build-up of dirt and debris in front of a glide without stipples as the furniture is slid across a floor.
Further, in the glides and caps known in the art there is no indication of wear, making it difficult to objectively determine when replacement of the cap or glide is warranted. Therefore, in the prior art direct observation and subjective judgment is relied on to determine whether a cap or glide should be replaced.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a cap or glide that facilitates moving furniture across a floor surface. There further exists a need in the art for a cap or glide that directs dirt and debris thereunder as the furniture is moved across the floor surface. There also exists a need for a cap or glide that includes a structure to permit objective determination of the degree of wear of the cap or glide.
The present invention is directed toward a cap or glide that facilitates moving furniture across a floor surface, and directs dirt and debris under the cap or glide as the furniture is moved across the floor surface. The present invention is further directed toward a cap or glide that permits objective determination of the degree of wear of the cap or glide.
In accordance with the present invention, a cap is cup-shaped and defines an axis, and has an upper surface, a lower surface, a sidewall, and a plurality of downwardly extending protrusions. The cap upper surface defines a receptacle that receives a bottom of a furniture leg. The plurality of protrusions extend or project downwardly from the cap lower surface, the protrusions including a plurality of outer protrusions and plurality of inner protrusions. The outer protrusions extend from the lower surface a predetermined first distance; the inner protrusions extend from the lower surface a predetermined second distance. The second distance is smaller than the first distance.
In further accordance with the invention, a furniture glide is provided. The glide is adapted to be secured to a bottom end of a furniture leg. The glide has a lower surface from which a plurality of protrusions extend. The protrusions include a plurality of outer protrusion and a plurality of inner protrusions. The outer protrusions extend from the lower surface a predetermined first distance; the inner protrusions extend from the lower surface a predetermined second distance. The second distance is smaller than the first distance.